The Ruined Concert (version 2)
After the merpeople and mer-animals sat down peacefully, a group of swordfish guards swam and blew on their trumpets. A slender, muscular young man with red hair, a crooked nose a green mertail with clear olive green fins, named Sir Kay, appeared. Sir Kay cleared his throat before announcing, "Ahem! His royal highness, King Ector!" On cue, a big shell-shaped carriage, being pulled out by three dolphins, arrived. Merpeople and mer-animals looked up to see their beloved sea king. He was an obese English man with fair skin, a big nose and both red hair and a mustache, white eyes with black pupils that lack visible irises, and a teal mertail with clear turquoise fins, wearing a white turban on his head and gold cuffs. His name was King Ector of Camelot. Majestic and proud, Ector smiled at his subjects. He directed his dolphin carriage toward the stage lights. With his golden trident, Ector sparked magic toward the lights, and out came sparkling lights, which drizzled toward the merpeople and mer-animals. Everybody cheered, clapped, and whistled very loudly. "And presenting the distinguished court composer, Horatio Thelonious Ignatius Crustaceous BR'ER RABBIT!" Sir Kay announced. A smaller shell-shaped carriage appeared, being pulled out by two fish. In it was a slightly chubby bird with black and light gray feathers and a yellow beak, legs, and feet, wearing dark bluish-gray swimming trunks, a white swimming cap, and spectacles. Anyway, Br'er Rabbit waved to everybody, also smiling proudly. He also had to focus on pulling the reins because he was losing control of the two fish. He quickly caught up to Ector. Ector spoke to Br'er Rabbit. "I'm really looking forward to this performance, Br'er Rabbit." Ector got off from his carriage and swam to his seat in the balcony. "Oh, Your Majesty!" Br'er Rabbit chuckled, "This will be the finest concert I have ever conducted. Your daughters, they will be spectacular!" But he was turned upside down in his shell. It was true. Each of Ector's seven daughters had been practicing very hard for the concert. He was sure that they will be able to impress the audience! "Yes, and especially my little Alice." said Ector. Br'er Rabbit turned himself right side up. "Yes, yes, she has the most beautiful voice." he said, and then to himself, "If only she'd show up for rehearsals once in a while." Alice was always off doing crazy things that mermaids aren't allowed to do, like swimming up to the surface! He shuddered as he pushed that thought away. Well, Alice should be here anyway! This concert is very important to him! He landed on the stage and straightened his trunks. Then he pulled the music sheet out from his shell and proceeded to the podium. He looked up to see if there was anything going on. Nothing was, so, as Br'er Rabbit swam to his band, he picked up his composer stick. He tapped it on his music notes, to get his band's attention. Then he started the music. The curtain of bubbles opened to reveal three large seashells. The three shells opened - six mermaids, two in each shell. One of the mermaids was an 11-year-old mouse with light brown fur, blue eyes, and a purple mertail with clear violet fins, wearing a pink bow on her head and a lilac shell bra. She also wears a purple hat with lavender feathers. Her name was Teresa Brisby, Ector's first-born daughter. The second mermaid was a 13-year-old girl with fair skin, long, orange hair tied in a ponytail, pink eyes, and a pink mertail with clear baby pink fins, wearing a big red bow (complete with two stashes sticking out from the back) on her head and a pink shell bra. Her name was Momoko Akatsutsumi, or Hyper Blossom, Ector's second-born daughter. The third mermaid was a 10-year-old mouse with light brown fur, tan markings at the muzzle and underbelly, a red button nose, a small bucktooth, ginger hair, green eyes, and a blue mertail with clear light blue fins, wearing a blue shell bra. She also sported a big, fancy, blue fish-like hat. Her name was Abigail, Ector's third-born daughter. The fifth mermaid was a white mouse with a purple mertail with clear lavender fins, wearing a purple kerchief and a matching shell bra. She also wore a wore a big purple hat with spikes. Her name was Miss Bianca, Ector's fourth-born daughter. The fifth mermaid was a 14-year-old girl with fair skin, long purple hair, sapphire blue eyes, and a fuchsia mertail with clear pink fins, wearing a fuchsia shell bra. Her name was Zakuro Fujiwara, or Renee Roberts, Dijon's fifth-born daughter. The sixt and last mermaid was a 15-year-old girl with fair skin, long black hair, brown eyes, and a white mertail with clear red fins, wearing a green shell bra. Her name was Kagome Higurashi, Ector's sixth-born daughter. Teresa Brisby, Momoko Akatsutsumi/Hyper Blossom, Abigail, Miss Bianca, Zakuro Fujiwara/Renee Roberts, and Kagome Higurashi: Oh, we are the daughters of Ector Great father who loves us and named us well Ector stood up tall and proud, as his name was mentioned. Teresa, Blossom, Abigail, Bianca, Renee, and Kagome: Teresa Teresa popped up with her hat with feathers. Teresa: La la la La la la La la LA! Teresa, Blossom, Abigail, Bianca, Renee, and Kagome: Momoko Blossom floated up with pink feathers and put them behind her back. Blossom: La la la La la la la la la la la la LA! Teresa, Blossom, Abigail, Bianca, Renee, and Kagome: Abigail Abigail: La la la! Teresa, Blossom, Abigail, Bianca, Renee, and Kagome: Bianca After Abigail, came Bianca. Bianca: La-a la la! Teresa, Blossom, Abigail, Bianca, Renee, and Kagome: Zakuro When she was done with her solo, Renee swam forward to the stage. Renee: La la la! Teresa, Blossom, Abigail, Bianca, Renee, and Kagome: Kagome Kagome: La la la LA! The six mer-princesses (with Teresa now wearing a pink bow in her fur-hair and Bianca now wearing a purple cap) gathered around in a circle, facing the audience as another large clam shell appeared onstage. Teresa, Blossom, Abigail, Bianca, Renee, and Kagome: And then there is the youngest In her musical debut (vocalizing) Our seventh little sister We're presenting her to you (vocalizing) As Br'er Rabbit continued directing the music, he shot a great smile to the King meaning 'This is it! Here's the best part!' King Dijon got more excited than ever! He could hardly wait to hear his youngest daughter show off her lovely voice for all the sea to hear! The shell began to open. Teresa, Blossom, Abigail, Bianca, Renee, and Kagome: To sing a song Br'er Rabbit just wrote wrote Her voice is like a bell ''She's our sister, Alic-'' Br'er Rabbit and the girls gasped in horror! Where was Alice? She was supposed to be in her shell and come out to sing her solo! Br'er Rabbit in fear and dropped the conductor's stick as he looked at Dijon, whose face switched from happiness to anger. His trident glowed red, and his eyes turned blood red with anger. "ALICE!!!" he shouted. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:Songs